


Age Gap

by curiositykilled



Series: Being Frostiron in an Avengers World [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Differences, Graduation, Growing Up, awkward angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykilled/pseuds/curiositykilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be really fluffy. And then it kind of hit a glass wall and slid to a heap on the floor.</p><p>Also, just realized that this would take place literally within a week of 'Loki's Song'. Huh.</p></blockquote>





	Age Gap

                “…Loki.”

                “ _Loki,_ ” Tony groaned, pushing futilely at the sharp body pressed against his.

                He wasn’t generally one to complain about Loki being closer than usual, but – well, a passed-out god who was ninety percent bone and just a smidgeon of muscle just wasn’t all that comfortable. Unfortunately, a passed-out Loki was also a damn heavy Loki, and there was no budging the thin, muscular god from his place half-sprawled across the inventor.

                “Lokes, hun,” Tony murmured, rubbing his husband’s shoulder, “You need to get up. It’s graduation. C’mon.”

                Loki did move, but it was only to pull Tony closer to his flat chest. Wincing at the grip, Tony sighed and slumped slightly into the mattress. They really did need to get up, but if Loki was going to be this way… Well, there was one thing that _had_ to wake him up.

                Twisting slightly – as much as one could with a many-hundred-pound god flat out on top of oneself – he pressed his lips to the skin just above Loki’s collar bone, sucking slightly and moving to mark a trail of stubborn kisses up the god’s pale neck. His hand, the one that wasn’t stuck under Loki’s side, slid down Loki’s side and over the jut of his hip.

                “Mm…Tony,” Loki finally mumbled into Tony’s chest.

                “Mhm?” he answered, a little distracted at this point.

                “I don’t think Vali will take to his parents fucking instead of b- _oh_ ,” Loki broke off, swallowing hard before pushing himself up onto his forearms.

                Glaring down at him with venom green eyes that were still repairing the cracks from last night – the first night Tony’d ever seen his spouse actually drunk – Loki huffed and rolled onto his back, stretching in a manner that caused cracks to ring out from each of his joints. A hand reached up to grip his head, and Tony couldn’t help a sympathetic grin. Loki had always teased him about his hangovers, and then, occasionally, magicked them away, but Tony had never gotten the chance to return the favor.

                “Headache?” he questioned rhetorically.

                A shiver of green slipped between Loki’s fingers, and he dropped his hand to glare at his grinning husband. Tony ignored this and kept grinning. After a moment, Loki sighed and let his gaze wander to the ceiling, onto which was projected the night sky.

                “Want to talk about last night?” Tony prompted.

                “What are you talking about?” Loki replied.

                “I don’t know, I guess that little part about you getting totally trashed and then passing out on top of me,” Tony drawled.

                Loki’s jaw clenched slightly, but he made no other reply. Tony sighed, both wishing he hadn’t brought it up and that his husband was someone who could actually talk about what was wrong instead of trying to bottle it up inside himself until he split.

                “N-” he started, shifting to get out of bed.

                “I’m not used to it. Aging,” Loki admitted abruptly, his voice flat and expressionless, “We age, of course, but it’s – it’s not such a delineated thing. Vali – if he were Aesir, he’d still be little more than an infant, and – and here, now, he’s suddenly an adult. It’s just-”

                He broke off, a hand rubbing at his forehead. Tony had frozen, half-pushed up on his elbow, and was now staring at his husband in surprise. Loki had never even mentioned the differences of age and time except once when Tony’d explicitly asked, and to hear it bothered him was…startling.

                “An infant?” Tony managed – he’d known, of course, that the aging was vastly different (Loki had admitted to being nearly two thousand years old, after all, and he barely looked thirty), but somehow, it hadn’t clicked just how much of a change there was. After all, fathoming a ‘regular’ two-thousand-year-old was impossible, “You mean, he’d be like a baby for twenty years?”

                Loki grimaced, and Tony had to fight down his frustration as he recognized the regret in his husband’s expression.

                “Never mind,” the god sighed, shifting to rise.

                “No, Loki,” Tony objected, catching his husband’s wrist.

                Green eyes darkened and narrowed slightly at the grip, but Tony didn’t relent.

                “Please. I want to understand,” he pleaded quietly.

                For a moment, he thought he saw success, and then Loki gently removed Tony’s hand.

                “You can’t,” he said quietly and began getting dressed.

               

               

                

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be really fluffy. And then it kind of hit a glass wall and slid to a heap on the floor.
> 
> Also, just realized that this would take place literally within a week of 'Loki's Song'. Huh.


End file.
